Reunion
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Many years after Anabel's disappearance, the other Frontier Brains learn of her current whereabouts and her job as an International Police officer. They decide to pay her a visit.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _I do not own Pokemon, Anabel, or related characters. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own some of the characters._

 _This fanfic is rated T for language and innuendos. Not for those under 13._

 _This fanfic takes place one year before Sun and Moon._

* * *

 **THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

 **ANABEL'S REUNION**

 **CHAPTER 1: WE MEET AGAIN**

It had been a long time since Anabel had seen her fellow Frontier Brains. Due to her absence, the other Frontier Brains had trouble keeping it together, as they couldn't find anyone to take her place. After four years, the Battle Frontier closed indefinitely.

The other Frontier Brains had searched all over for her, but they had no success...until now. Recently, Scott had gotten word that Anabel was in Alola and was working for the International Police. He called for a meeting at the Battle Tower.

Scott was standing tall and proud in the center of the room. Brandon was lying down on the couch, Tucker was reading a fashion magazine, Noland and Greta were arm wrestling, Spenser was dozing off, and Lucy was playing a game on her iPhone.

"Okay, guys!" said Scott. "I know it's been nine years since the six of you have seen Anabel, and I know you've all been dying to see her, but we need to be careful! Alola's been pretty crazy lately. All sorts of weird Pokemon have been spotted running around, and we don't know what they are!"

"I'm not bothered by it," said Lucy. "I'm always up for a challenge."

"I've got my Regis to protect me," said Brandon.

"I've got coupons for a manicure!" said Tucker, looking at his magazine. "FABULOUS!"

"Tucker..." said Brandon.

"Sorry!" said Tucker.

"If we stay near the cities," said Noland, "we won't have any problems."

"So," said Greta, "when are we going?"

"Next week!" said Scott. "I've already made arrangements for us to stay at the Hano Grand Resort." He looked at Brandon. "Sorry, but you can't take your wife and son. This is for special people only. Don't worry - if your wife wants to go out, I can find a babysitter for your son."

"A babysitter?" said Brandon. "My son's old enough to look after himself. He's seventeen." He looked around. "Wait a minute...if we're going to be gone, then who's going to watch the Battle Frontier?"

"Good question..." said Noland.

"What should we say to Anabel when we talk to her?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know..." said Brandon. "We can tell her how much we miss her."

"Should we ask her to come back?" asked Lucy.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," said Noland. "She might be too scared. Besides, she has a new job. She might like her new friends in the International Police more than us. No one goes to the Battle Frontier anymore - not even to see us! You know they cut us from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire."

Everyone stared blankly at Noland while the sound of Kricketune chirping was heard.

"Anyway..." said Noland, "we shouldn't try to scare her. We need to be considerate. Right, Scott? ...SCOTT?"

Scott was ignoring them and watching the baseball playoffs on the flat-screen TV.

"I guess he's busy," said Noland.

"Right you are," said Spenser, who hadn't spoke up yet.

"Glad you're awake!" said Greta. "You're aware of our trip, right?"

* * *

On the big day of the trip, the six Frontier Brains were waiting at the airport in Slateport City. Tucker was wearing a pink polo shirt and white skinny jeans, plus a bright pink pashmina. Brandon was wearing a green Hawaiian shirt and green capris. Lucy was wearing a black and purple sports bra and matching booty shorts. Noland was wearing a black tank top and beige shorts. Greta was wearing a yellow tank top with a Poke Ball pattern and a jean skirt. Spenser wore a yellow Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants. All of them had luggage with them. The only thing missing was Scott.

"Where the fuck is Scott?" asked Brandon, looking at his gold watch.

"Our plane leaves in half an hour," said Lucy. "We don't have time for this!"

Lucy's iPhone rang.

"Hello?" said Lucy. "Scott! Where are you? Our plane's going to be leaving soon! ...What? You can't make it? God dammit! You're missing out on the moment of a lifetime. What could possibly be better than visiting Anabel?"

After Lucy hung up, the rest of the Frontier Brains looked at her.

"What's the word?" asked Greta.

"I've got bad news," said Lucy. "Scott is not coming with us. Apparently he has...other plans."

"WHAT?" said the rest of the Frontier Brains.

"I can't believe that selfish prick!" said Brandon. "Whenever you think he's going to do something cool, he always turns his back on us with an excuse."

"Oh, forget him," said Tucker. "We need to get on the plane. I heard they have the nicest clothing stores in Alola."

"We're not going to Alola to look for clothes," said Greta.

"Besides," said Brandon, "once we land in Alola, you'll want to take off that pashmina. It's scorching hot in Alola, and you'll sweat like crazy with that thing on. Why are you even bringing it anyway?"

"I got advice from this month's issue of Guymania," said Tucker. "It said on page 56 that woolen scarves are really hot right now." Guymania was a gay magazine that Tucker subscribed to.

"In more ways than one," said Lucy, snickering.

Not long after, the next flight was called. The Frontier Brains hurried along with their baggage to get on the plane. They all got comfortable. Brandon sat by the window, with Lucy next to him. In front of Brandon was Tucker, and in front of Lucy was Noland. Spenser and Greta sat behind Brandon and Lucy respectively.

After thirty minutes of waiting...

"This plain's not going anywhere," said Lucy.

"Be patient, Lucy," said Brandon. "Planes never take off right away. Right?"

"Right," said Noland.

Suddenly, the Frontier Brains heard the plane revving up. After a while, the plane started to lift itself off the ground, and it took off.

"Looks like it's moving now!" said Lucy.

Meanwhile, at Scott's house, Scott was in his bathrobe watching sports on his flat-screen TV, eating popcorn and pork rinds.

"This is the life..." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: CHINESE FOOD**

Eventually, the plane landed in Alola. The Frontier Brains were called off the plane and went through all that boring stuff that one has to go through when they get off a plane.

"Alola is so beautiful," said Tucker.

"We should all hit the beach first," said Lucy.

"Not just yet, Lucy," said Brandon. "First we need to get to the hotel and find out where Anabel is."

Cut to the Hano Grand Resort. Noland, Lucy, Greta, Spenser, and Tucker are sitting around bored. Brandon was busy talking to the hotel staff about Anabel. He found out that Anabel was staying at the Alolan base of the International Police, and that the Frontier Brains would be able to get an audience with Anabel the next day, for it was too late now for visitors. Afterwards, Brandon told the other Frontier Brains the good news.

"Well," said Brandon, "we can't see Anabel today because it's too late for visitors, plus they have to tell Anabel that she's going to be expecting us." Everyone cheered. "Lucy, did you get those hotel rooms for us?"

"I sure did," said Lucy. "We're all on the fourth floor. Spenser and Tucker are going to be in Room 403. You and Noland get Room 404, while me and Greta get Room 405."

"Oh great..." said Tucker.

"I'll try not to be a burden," said Spenser.

"Well," said Tucker, "when you're 82 years old, that's kind of hard."

"No arguing, please," said Greta. "We're here for Anabel."

"Yes ma'am," said Tucker and Spenser.

Soon after, Brandon and Noland went up to their room. Brandon unpacked his things. Among the things he took out was a Regigigas plush.

"You brought that with you?" said Noland.

"I just need it for bedtime," said Brandon. "Just don't let anyone see it."

"I still think it's weird," said Noland. "After all, you are in your forties."

Brandon put the Regigigas plush on one of the beds. He then unpacked a green nightshirt and put it in one of the drawers.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" asked Noland.

"We're going to eat at the buffet downstairs," said Brandon.

"I know how much you like buffets," said Noland. "You always eat too much."

Brandon felt his stomach.

"You're right," he said.

And now let's look in Lucy and Greta's room. Lucy took out a gothic Hello Kitty doll and put it on her bedside. She also took out her e-cigarette so she could vape in the designated smoking area, which was outside.

"I hate those things," said Greta. "No one needs to be smoking in this day and age."

"Relax," said Lucy. "It's not a real cigarette - it's electronic."

"Whatever," said Greta. "A cigarette's a cigarette, no matter what it's made out of."

"I won't smoke it around you," said Lucy. "The good thing is that this thing's reusable. I've got all sorts of vapors - my personal favorite is this one made of Qualot Berries." She held up a box of vapor that said _Queen of the Qualots_.

Greta shrugged.

In Tucker and Spenser's room, Spenser spent his time napping on the bed, while Tucker was using a hairdryer.

"It's so great that this place comes with all the tools you need," said Tucker. "And I love how the hairdryer looks like a Porygon!"

Spenser was snoring loudly.

"I need to avoid his halitosis," said Tucker. "Bad breath causes wrinkles. I'm glad I don't have wrinkles like Spenser. Even Brandon's starting to get them, and I've always been much more attractive than him." He looked at his eyebrows. "Better pluck my eyebrows. I don't want to go to the buffet with a unibrow."

Tucker began to tweeze his eyebrows. He screamed in pain as each magenta hair was pulled out.

Later, it was time for dinner. All six Frontier Brains met at a table for six in the dining hall.

"You're going to love the food," said Noland. "It's a mixture of all different kinds of cuisines. Alola is known for its diversity, especially in terms of food."

"I'll stay here and order the drinks," said Spenser. "I'll take an iced tea."

"I'll take an oolong tea," said Greta.

"Me too," said Tucker.

"I'll have a diet Coke," said Brandon.

"I'll have some Dr. Pepper," said Lucy.

"I'll have one of those too," said Noland.

"Very well," said Spenser, writing all the orders down. Everyone else went to get some food. All of them enjoyed filling their plates with delicious food. Tucker thought that he would be nice by getting a bowl of poi for Spenser. However, he got nothing else.

Soon after, everyone returned to the table.

"I think I've gotten just about every type of Chinese chicken they had," said Brandon, "and I didn't forget the malasadas!"

"I like how they serve Western food as well as Eastern food," said Lucy, looking at her plate of pork fried rice, macaroni and cheese, green Jello, avocado rolls, cantaloupe, and beef with broccoli.

"I like the little pizzas that they have," said Noland. "I got three slices!"

"The salad bar is the best!" said Greta, who made use of the buffet's salad bar. "I always try to eat healthy."

"I got some moo goo gai pan for myself," said Tucker, "and some poi for Spenser. I think the food might be too hard for ol' Spenser."

Spenser shot an angry look at Tucker.

"What?" he said. "You're insensitive enough to think that because I'm old, I can't chew properly? I'll let you know that in all my years I've taken pretty good care of my teeth. I have a bite like a bear trap, you inconsiderate pansy! Besides, poi tastes like glue."

"Oh..." said Tucker. "Please don't call me a pansy."

"People have called you worse," said Lucy.

Tucker quickly went to get some real food for Spenser.

"Anabel loves Chinese food," said Noland. "I wish we could bring her here."

"I've never been fond of the Americanized variety of Chinese food," said Greta. "American Chinese food is unhealthy and full of MSG. Real Chinese food from China is a lot healthier. They don't eat most of this glop that they serve here."

"I know that," said Brandon, stuffing his mouth with a big piece of orange chicken, "but it tastes good."

"It's very delightfully cooked," said Tucker.

"You're right," said Greta. "I should appreciate this food. Who wouldn't?"

Suddenly, a heavy-set young woman with blue hair and big hipster glasses walked by.

"These people really need to be considerate of marginalized cultures!" said the woman. "They need to stop mocking Chinese cuisine by saturating it with American garbage! Privileged assholes..."

As the woman walked away, the six Frontier Brains looked at each other.

"What was THAT?" asked Brandon.

"I think that woman is what people here call 'social justice warriors'," said Lucy. "I've heard about them. Very annoying."

"Definitely," said Noland. "Let's just eat though. I need to go up for another plate."

"Me too," said Brandon.

The Frontier Brains went to get more food. After having three plates of dinner each, they all had dessert with the various treats at the buffet. Afterwords they went back to their rooms.


End file.
